


Let's Have Some Fun While Our Boyfriends Are Away

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Calls & Telephones, Public Masturbation, Vibrators, tied to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Meg and Barbara's boyfriends are both gone for an entire week, but they still have needs that need to be met. Why not help each other out? My commissions are open! Email me at smutrt@gmail.com or DM me on Twitter at RT_Smut if you're interested!
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Meg Turney
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Trevor, have a good week with your parents!” Barbara said to her boyfriend as she dropped him off at the airport. 

“I’ll try, but it’s gonna be tough without you being there.” He said. 

“Aww, you’re so sweet!” Barbara said as she pecked Trevor on the lips. 

“It just sucks that you have to stay and work.” Trevor said. 

“Believe me, if there was any way out of the fucking mountain of work I have on my desk I would have found it.” Barbara said. 

Trevor sighed, “I know, I know. It’s just that I’m gonna miss you so much!” 

“It’s only for a week. Plus we can still video chat every night.” Barbara said slyly. 

“Ooh, you mean  _ those _ kinds of video chats?” Trevor asked. 

Barbara nodded. 

“I can’t wait!” Trevor said as he opened the car door. 

“Hurry up or you’ll miss your flight!” Barbara said. 

“Alright, I’m going! See you next week.” Trevor said. 

“See you!” 

Trevor got out of the car and gently closed the door. After taking his luggage out of the trunk and closing it he waved to Barbara as she drove off. She was not looking forward to this week in the slightest. It was the first time since she and Trevor started dating that they had spent this long away from each other. But, it couldn’t be helped as one of Trevor’s relatives passed away and he had to be there to support his family. Normally Barbara would have gone as well but she was up to her ears in work with RTX right around the corner. The only thing Barbara had planned was work, work, and even more work. She didn’t even know if she would be able to make those video calls with Trevor every night. She hoped that she would be able to finish her work early enough to at least get a five-minute chat with him each night but looking at the amount of work ahead of her, it was going to be a tall feat. 

Barbara sighed as she drove back to the office. It was 9 am, the beginning of the work day, at least, the beginning of  _ her _ work day. Everyone else would be strolling in during the next couple of hours. She hoped that nobody would ask her to be in content this week and take her away from her work. As soon as Barbara stepped into her office she slammed the door shut and locked it and started getting through her work for the day. 

Thankfully, today was interruption-free and Barbara was able to get all of the work done she had set out to do. She looked at the clock for the first time today. It was already 9 pm. 

“Not great, but not terrible either.” Barbara muttered to herself as she gathered her things, preparing to leave for the day.

But, as she grabbed her phone she saw that she had a new text from Meg Turney of all people. 

“Come over when you get this, heart.” Barbara read aloud. 

As much as Barbara wanted to go home and call Trevor, her curiosity got the better of her and she got in her car and started driving towards Meg’s house. She spent the whole trip there wondering what she could possibly have wanted with her. She racked her head trying to come up with something but Barbara didn’t even have the faintest idea of what it could be. The closest she came to an idea was thinking maybe Meg wanted to talk to her about Gavin, but even that made no sense because they had been together for years and Meg had never reached out to her about having problems with Gavin. Barbara also couldn’t figure out why Meg sent the heart emoji as well. That alone complicated the matters tenfold. Did Meg want to  _ do stuff _ with Barbara? Meg was bisexual after all so it was within the realm of possibilities, if Meg wanted to cheat on Gavin that is, which Barbara couldn’t see happening in a million years. 

Soon enough, Barbara pulled into the driveway of Meg and Gavin’s house. Her car was in the driveway but none of the lights were on in the house. Barbara’s heart began to race. She started thinking that maybe something bad had happened to Meg. Gavin was gone on another work trip and had left Meg all alone. Barbara knew worrying about the worst-case scenario wasn’t going to solve anything so she decided to just get out of her car and head to the front door. She gave it a firm knock and said, 

“Hey Meg, I got your text. You okay?” 

No answer. 

“Hey Meg! Answer the door!” Barbara shouted, pounding her fist against the door.

Still nothing. Barbara was starting to get very concerned. She was worried her worst fears were actually correct. 

“I’m coming in!” Barbara shouted. 

She tried opening the front door. It was unlocked, surprisingly enough. Barbara shrugged as she entered the house. She looked around and noticed there wasn’t a single light on from what she could see. Right before Barbara was about to call out Meg’s name she heard a sound coming from upstairs. It was too quiet for Barbara to determine exactly what the noise was but it was enough for her to investigate. Barbara closed the front door behind her and headed upstairs. With each step she climbed the more nervous she became. As Barbara got to the top of the stairs she saw that a light was on in the room at the end of the hall. She swallowed nervously and walked towards it. The closer Barbara got the more she could hear coming from the room. It sounded like something was buzzing and right as Barbara got to the door she could hear faint whimpering. 

“Meg are you okay!?” Barbara shouted as she swung the door open. 

Barbara blushed as what she saw. Meg was tied to the bed, her wrists tied to the bed posts by the headboard. She also had a blindfold on and a ball gag in her mouth. Not to mention Meg was also completely naked on the bed. As Barbara's eyes trailed lower she discovered the source of the buzzing noise. It was a very loud vibrator buzzing against Meg’s pussy. 

Barbara walked over to Meg and took the ball gag out of her mouth and asked her, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah! I’m more than alright now that you’re here!” Meg happily said. 

“Oh, so you did mean to send that text to me.” Barbara said. 

“Of course I did! And it took you long enough to get here!” Meg shouted. 

“Sorry, there was an accident on the way here. So, why did you want me here?” Barbara asked.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you? I think it should be pretty obvious.” Meg said. 

“But what about Gavin?” Barbara asked. 

“He goes on so many fucking trips he hardly has any time for me! Plus, I heard your boyfriend is also gone for the week so I figure why not invite you over so we can have some fun together?” Meg explained. 

“I don’t know about this…” Barbara said. 

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, but I’ve had this - oh fuck! - Vibrator against my pussy for like an hour now and I’m super goddamn horny! If you could at least get me off I would really appreciate it!” Meg said. 

“Wouldn’t that technically still be cheating?” Barbara asked. 

“What? No! Just think of it as… helping a friend out in her time of need.” Meg said. 

“If that’s all this is then I guess I can help out.” Barbara said. 

“Fuck yes!” Meg moaned, “Put the ball gag back in my mouth and rub that vibrator against my clit!” 

Barbara was initially put off by how horny Meg was but chose to just go along with it for now. Barbara took the wet ball gag between her thumb and index finger and gently moved it back up to Meg’s mouth, who eagerly snapped her teeth on it. Barbara tightened the strap on the gag so it wouldn’t leave Meg’s mouth and then turned her attention to the vibrator. Barbara picked it up and examined it. It was in the shape of a very large penis and was vibrating almost violently. Barbara wasn’t aware that vibrators could vibrate this much. She looked at the setting on it and was stunned to see it wasn’t even on the highest setting. Far from it, actually. The dial on the side near where the ‘balls’ were only seemed to be turned about halfway to its maximum setting. Barbara figured it was best not to mess with the settings and brought it back to Meg’s pussy. 

As soon as it touched her pussy Meg moaned loudly and began bucking her hips. It was difficult for Barbara to keep the vibrator pressed against her but she did the best she could. Barbara ended up having to press the vibrator against Meg harder and harder just to keep it against her, which Meg seemed to love. Her moans echoed throughout the entire house, even through her ball gag. Barbara could tell Meg was trying to say something but the gag turned her words into a series of garbled moans. 

Barbara stopped trying to decipher what Meg was trying to say and continued doing what she had been doing before, pressing the vibrator against Meg’s pussy as hard as she could, hoping to make her cum soon. Meg’s moans became even louder, to the point where Barbara was fairly certain she was screaming near the top of her lungs. It was at this point that Barbara was finally able to understand what Meg was saying. 

“MORE!!!” Meg cried. 

“Like this?” Barbara asked as she nudged the dial on the vibrator up a bit, making it go from five to six. 

“YES!!!” Meg screamed as her hips bucked much more violently than before. 

Barbara watched Meg as she writhed on the bed in pleasure. Seeing this beautiful woman so aroused was causing something to stir within Barbara as well. Not only was she beginning to get aroused as she watched Meg, but she also started to feel a little jealous as well. She thought it was unfair for Meg to be feeling this good with no promise of a similar reward. Barbara took out her newfound anger on Meg’s pussy, rubbing the shaft of it against her pussy lips as hard as she could and turning the dial up to seven. 

“FUCK! CUM!!!” Meg screamed. 

Her hips bucked violently once again except this time she held her hips up in the air, her legs fully straight as she came hard against the vibrator. Meg began drooling as powerful pulses of pleasure coursed through her entire body. Her arousal drenched the vibrator. This was by far the best orgasm Meg had ever had in her life. As she finally came down from it over a minute later her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed. Barbara held the vibrator in the air where Meg was for a few moments before turning it off. Barbara placed it on the bed beside Meg and loosened the ball gag from her mouth and Meg quickly spat it out. 

Barbara moved the blindfold above Meg’s eyes and asked her, “How was that?” 

“Fucking amazing!” Meg replied. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Barbara said. 

“Is something wrong?” Meg asked. 

“It’s just that I saw how good I made you feel and couldn’t help but feel a little left out, y’know?” Barbara explained. 

“I mean, neither of our boyfriends are going to be back for another week. That should give me plenty of time to properly thank you for tonight.” Meg said seductively. 

“Oh really? You would do that for me?” Barbara asked. 

Meg nodded, “Absolutely! We can even start tonight if you want?” 

Barbara was already taking off her clothes as she said, “Fuck yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara stripped off her clothes in record time. It had been a very long time since she had been this aroused. She was looking forward to feeling anything close to what Meg felt. After Barbara got on the bed once she was naked Meg got up from her spot and grabbed the vibrator. Although she was still somewhat weak from her orgasm and was stumbling a bit as she did so. But, she managed to hold on and get into her position. Barbara laid down on the bed where Meg just was and felt the damp fabric press against her skin. She figured most of it was sweat but as Barbara shuffled her legs around to get more comfortable she could feel much more dampness that definitely wasn’t from Meg’s sweat. But feeling that just turned Barbara on even more. She wiggled in anticipation over what Meg was about to do next. 

Barbara watched as Meg grabbed the vibrator and switched it back on. She only turned it to the second notch and slowly brought it to Barbara’s pussy. 

“Oh holy fuck!” Barbara suddenly moaned. 

Even at two the vibration was almost overwhelming. Barbara had no idea how Meg was able to take this at five for so long. But, Barbara stayed in place and let Meg do her thing. Meg pressed the shaft against Barbara’s pussy and began rubbing it roughly against her, causing her to moan loudly again. Barbara could feel her pussy quickly become wet just seconds after Meg began rubbing the vibrator against her. 

“Keep doing that! That feels amazing!” Barbara moaned as she began grinding her hips against the phallic vibrator. Then, without warning, the vibrations became much more intense. 

“Oh my God! Fuck!” Barbara squealed. 

“Wow, I only turned it up to three. I can’t wait to see how you’ll react when I turn it up to ten.” Meg said as she began rubbing the head of the vibrator directly against Barbara’s clit. 

“FUCK! FUCK PLEASE STOP THAT’S WAY TOO INTENSE!!!” Barbara screamed. 

But that only made Meg want to go harder. She moved the vibrator away from Barbara’s clit down to the entrance of her pussy. 

“Oh fuck! Please not there! I-I’m not ready for that!” Barbara pleaded. 

“Trust me, you’ll -” Meg began saying before she was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. 

It was Barbara’s phone, ringing from inside of her purse. Meg kept the vibrator pressed against Barbara as she reached down and brought Barbara’s purse up onto the bed. 

Meg threw it to Barbara and asked her, “Who’s calling?” 

With shaky hands, Barbara opened her purse and pulled out her phone. 

“It’s Trevor.” She said. 

“Answer it!” Meg urged. 

“No! He’ll definitely know what’s up!” Barbara argued. 

“Won’t he think something’s more wrong if you  _ don’t _ answer?” Meg asked. 

Barbara looked at her phone again. Thankfully it wasn’t a video call, just a regular one. She figured if Trevor suspected something was up she could just say she was masturbating. Barbara sighed and answered the phone. 

“Hey! How are you?” Barbara asked. 

“Oh I’m doing alright, just missing you a ton!” Trevor said. 

“Aww, same here.” Barbara said. 

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t be on video today but the power went out here and I didn’t want you to be on video chatting to a black screen.” Trevor explained. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure everything will be fine - tomorrow!” Barbara moaned the last word as Meg turned up the vibrator another notch.

“Whoa, are you alright? What’s happening over there?” Trevor asked. 

Barbara squirmed in the bed as she fought to suppress her moans. “Sorry! I had actually just started masturbating when you called!” Barbara explained as she let another moan slip out. 

“Oh really?” Trevor asked seductively, “You should have called me when you started. Here, let me get more comfortable too.” 

Meg covered her mouth as she giggled. Barbara shot her a look as she listened to Trevor take off his clothes. As Barbara waited, Meg brought the vibrator to the entrance to her pussy once again and gently prodded it. 

“Don’t!” Barbara mouthed to Meg. 

Meg held it there, letting Barbara feel the vibration tickle and pleasure the outside of her pussy as she waited for just the right moment. 

“There, I’m all set!” Trevor said. 

“Good! How do you want to sta-AHH!” Barbara screamed as Meg rammed the vibrator deep inside of her. 

“What was that!?” Trevor asked. 

“Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!” Barbara moaned. 

“Is just imagining me naked enough to set you off?” He asked.

“Fuck! Holy fuck! Yes! Fucking yes!” Barbara moaned. 

She had expected the vibrator to be so intense inside of her that it would have been more uncomfortable than pleasurable. But, the vibration, combined with the way Meg was currently fucking her with it was hitting all the right spots for Barbara. 

“Fuck! Fuck! That feels so fucking good!” Barbara moaned into the phone. 

“Hold on! It sounds like you’re about to finish when I’ve barely started!” Trevor complained. 

“S-Sorry! This just, oh fuck! Feels so fucking good!” Barbara moaned. 

“Jesus, what are you using to masturbate with? The hand of God?” Trevor asked half-jokingly. 

“Fuck! New fucking vibrator! So fucking amazing!” Barbara moaned. 

She could barely keep a hold on the phone. Her hands were trembling so much and her grip was getting weaker and weaker by the second. And Meg didn’t let up for a moment. She gave Barbara a devilish grin as she plunged the fake cock all the way inside of her, until only the fake balls of the vibrator were outside of Barbara. 

“Fuck! Oh my fucking God this feels way too good! Pull it out! Fuck!” Barbara begged. 

“What are you talking about?” Trevor asked. “Is someone there with you?” 

“W-What!? No! Of course not!” Barbara moaned. 

“Then why did you say, ‘pull it out’?” He asked. 

“Sorry, I was talking to myself - FUCK!” Barbara screamed in pleasure as Meg started fucking her again with the vibrator. 

“It sure sounds like a lot of things are taking you by surprise.” Trevor stated. 

“It’s just because… I’m trying out all the different settings!” Barbara said, taking a break in the middle of her sentence to moan. 

“What kind of settings does that thing have?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“Oh fuck!” Barbara moaned, “It’s got like a bunch of different levels for vibration intensity, and right now it’s on four, I think? And - FUCK! It’s so fucking intense!” 

Meg had started fucking Barbara even faster and harder. She was loving the way Barbara’s body was twisting a writhing on the bed as she attempted to hold back as many moans as possible. From how much Barbara was failing in regards to holding back her moans, Meg knew she was doing something very right. But, Meg wasn’t done with Barbara yet. It was starting to look like Barbara was getting used to the vibration intensity. And Meg wanted Barbara to absolutely lose it while she was on the phone with Trevor. 

“Fuck! You  _ have _ to shove this in my pussy while you fuck my mouth when you get back!” Barbara moaned. 

“Oh shit! Absolutely!” Trevor said. 

“Fuck! This feels - AH! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” Barbara screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Meg took out the vibrator from Barbara’s pussy just long enough to turn the dial all the way up to ten before violently ramming it back inside of her, causing Barbara to scream. 

“Are you okay Barbara!?” Trevor asked. 

“Yep! I’m fi - AH FUCK!” Barbara squealed. 

Meg managed to shove the vibrator so deep inside of Barbara that it kissed her cervix, causing the core of Barbara’s body to be vibrated. Barbara had never felt pleasure like this before. Every inch of her body, inside and out ached with pleasure. But somehow, she still hadn’t cum yet. But she was close. Having the vibrator at max power in her already-sensitive pussy was making her orgasm come much quicker than she wanted it to. 

“Trevor! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cu so fucking hard!!!” Barbara cried. 

“Wait! Hold on! I’m close too. Let’s cum together!” He said. 

“FUCK!!!” Barbara screamed as she came. 

As much as she wanted to hold back for Trevor’s sake, she just couldn’t do it anymore. Her entire body, especially her pussy, cried out in so much pleasure that Barbara couldn’t handle it. Her mind went completely blank as the most powerful orgasm of her life ripped through her entire body. Meg sat there on the bed and continued to simply hold the vibrator inside of Barbara’s pussy while she came, hoping to prolong it as long as possible. After the first couple of seconds into her orgasm, Barbara dropped her phone onto the bed. She clenched her eyes shut and tightly gripped onto the bed sheets to stop herself from falling off of the bed. Her toes curled so hard that both of her feet started cramping. Not only her feet, but the cramps worked their way up her calves and thighs and affected both of her legs. Although from the way Barbara was moaning, Meg knew she wasn’t feeling the pain of the cramps quite yet. After Barbara’s orgasm had gone on for a couple of minutes, Meg decided that she had had enough and pulled the vibrator out of Barbara. She immediately collapsed onto the bed and began breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. 

Barbara’s body was numb for just a moment before the pain from the cramps set in. 

“Ow! Fucking hell!” Barbara cursed as she grabbed both of her thighs. 

Meg moved Barbara’s hands away and began massaging her legs. Barbara smiled as the pain began to subside. All Barbara wanted to do was close her eyes and fall asleep, which she was about to do until she heard a voice calling out from underneath her. 

“Trevor!” Barbara said as she frantically reached under her back and pulled her phone back out and held it against her ear. 

“What happened!? Are you okay!?” Trevor asked. 

“Yep! I’m fine now. I just came  _ really _ fucking hard.” Barbara said. 

“It sure sounded like it!” Trevor said, “Fuck, we absolutely have to use that vibrator when I get back.” 

“Fucking yes! Absolutely!” Barbara said. “Oh, did you cum by the way? Sorry I didn’t help. I was too into what I was doing.” 

“Don’t worry! I finished as well!” Trevor said, “You  _ really _ helped me out.”

Barbara chuckled, “Good, I’m glad.” 

“I hate to cum and run but I’m utterly exhausted.” Trevor said. 

“Me too. Goodnight!” Barbara said. 

“Night!” 

Barbara hung up the phone and scowled at Meg. 

“What the fuck were you thinking!?” Barbara asked. 

“What? You said you wanted to be rewarded for helping me out and that’s what I did!” Meg explained. 

“You could’ve waited until I was off the phone!” Barbara said. 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? Besides, you seemed to love it!” Meg said. 

“I-It doesn’t matter if I loved it or not! Trevor almost fucking caught on to the fact that I wasn’t alone!” Barbara said. 

“That’s true, but I bet that just turned you on even more!” Meg teased. 

Barbara blushed slightly, “Well, next time when we do this I’ll make you be on the phone with Gavin! How about that?” 

“So you’re saying there’s gonna be a next time?” Meg asked. 

“Of course! You think I’m gonna pass up the opportunity to feel that fucking amazing again!? If I ever say no to that you better check me into a fucking mental hospital!” Barbara said. 

Meg laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind. So what do you want to do now?” 

Barbara yawned. “I don’t know about you but I’m fucking exhausted. You cool if I crash here for the night?” She asked. 

“Not at all! Make yourself at home.” Meg said. 

“Awesome, thank you so much!” Barbara said. 

Even though the bed was still a mess, Barbara was too tired to care. She closed her eyes and within seconds she was fast asleep. Meg, also exhausted, crawled into bed next to Barbara and quickly fell asleep as well. Both women were looking forward to what this week would have to offer them.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara was awoken the next morning by the sun beaming through the narrow gap in the curtains. She blinked open her eyes and saw Meg still sound asleep next to her and all of the memories of last night instantly came flooding back. Barbara blushed furiously. It had been a very long time since she had been that horny. Not only that, but it had also been almost as long since she had such a satisfying orgasm. Barbara tried getting up and out of bed but discovered that her legs were still somewhat sore. She grunted in discomfort as her feet touched the carpeted floor and stood up. Barbara still felt gross from last night and desperately needed a shower. Seeing as how Meg was still fast asleep, Barbara didn’t bother to ask and started heading out of the bedroom. 

She was stopped when she heard her phone ringing. She reached down and picked it up to see who was calling, and that’s when she noticed the time. 

“Fuck! It’s already ten!” Barbara shouted. 

She quickly answered the phone and said, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be there in an hour.” 

Barbara hung up the phone before she even bothered to find out who was on the other end. She considered just getting dressed and leaving without showering but just couldn't bring herself to do so. So, Barbara put her phone down on the bed beside Meg and quickly marched to the bathroom to have a quick shower. 

“Hm? What time is it?” Meg sleepily asked as she started to wake up. 

“It’s ten already! I’m already extremely late for work and I don’t mean to be rude but the longer I talk to you the more late I’m going to be.” Barbara explained. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna use your shower.” 

“Go ahead…” Meg said as she rolled onto her side and immediately fell back asleep. 

“Thanks.” Barbara said as she walked out of the room. 

Barbara didn’t bother washing her hair to save some time. She barely took time to properly wash herself before getting out of the shower. She did the bare minimum, just enough to wash the smell of sex off of her. Once she was finished she dried herself, put on her clothes from yesterday, and ran to her car. 

Traffic to the office was absolutely terrible. As Barbara sat there in traffic she remembered why she left for work so early normally. After almost an hour she finally arrived at the office. 

“Where the fuck were you Barbara!?” Someone yelled at her as soon as she entered the building. 

Barbara was so disoriented that she didn’t realize it was Mariel who was yelling at her until she looked at her face.

“Sorry! I overslept.” Barbara replied. 

“Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?” Mariel asked. 

“O-Oh, yeah. Really late night. Guess I must have forgotten to change out of my clothes.” Barbara said nervously. 

“Well, whatever. You’ve got a shitload of work that needs to get done TODAY.” Mariel said. 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Barbara chuckled, “Aren’t I  _ your _ boss?” 

“I’m only yelling at you for your own best interest. You didn’t hear it from me but if you’re not done with that work on your desk today then there’ll be  _ severe _ consequences not just for you, but for the whole company.” Mariel warned. 

“What? How is that even possible?” Barbara asked. 

“Why don’t you go in there and take a look for yourself?” Mariel suggested. 

Barbara gave her a confused look before heading into her office. She dropped her purse in sheer shock at what she saw there. There was a mountain of paper and other assorted folders on the desk. 

Barbara looked through all of them and asked aloud, “What’s with all of these financial reports?” 

“We’re being audited.” Mariel said, who was now standing behind Barbara. 

“But why?” Barbara asked. 

Mariel shrugged. “I don’t know, but what I do know is that all of the stuff from accounting is a fucking mess and so it’s up to you to sort out exactly how much was spent on each production in the last year.” 

“Why me!?” Barbara asked. 

“Because you’re the only one besides accounting who has access to that information and they’ve got to deal with the rest of the company.” Mariel explained. 

“This is going to take me days!” Barbara whined. 

“Then I suggest you get started.” Mariel said as she closed the door to Barbara’s office, leaving Barbara inside. 

Barbara let out a yell of frustration. On top of all the work she already had for the week she now had an entirely new headache to deal with. Just looking at all the files she knew she would be lucky to leave work before midnight. So, Barbara took a deep breath and got to work. 

By the time Barbara looked up from her desk the sun had already gone down. She was almost done sorting through the files that needed to be audited but had made no progress on the work she had to do that day originally. As much as she didn’t want to, Barbara looked at the time on her phone and shouted in anguish. 

“I’m never going to get home!” Barbara yelled as she slammed her face into her desk. 

“Well not with that attitude.” A familiar voice said. 

Barbara looked up, it was Meg. 

“What are you doing here!? How did you even get in?” Barbara asked. 

“It’s amazing where you can go if you flash your tits to the right people.” Meg said with a wink. 

Barbara chuckled for the first time since she started working today. “So why are you here? Don’t suppose you came to help me out?” 

Meg giggled, “I  _ did _ come to help you, in a way…” 

Barbara rolled her eyes, “And what’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” 

Meg opened her purse and pulled out a pair of handcuffs along with the phallic-shaped vibrator from last night. “I think you know exactly what I mean.” 

Barbara grinned, “You’re crazy! We can’t do that here! One of the guards will definitely hear us!” 

Meg walked over to Barbara and said, “Then I suggest,” Meg walked behind Barbara and forced her hands behind her back, “You…” Meg slammed one of the cuffs on Barbara’s wrists, “Shut…” Meg slapped the other cuff on Barbara’s other wrist, “Up.” Meg handcuffed Barbara so that her hands were cuffed behind the back of her chair. 

Barbara wiggled and tried her best to escape. Unfortunately, Meg chained her to the narrowest part of the chair, and she couldn’t get her arms past the wider part of the back of the chair, and she couldn’t go underneath the chair, so Barbara was completely stuck. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Barbara asked, slightly nervous. 

“I’m going to help you relax!” Meg enthusiastically said as she turned on the vibrator. 

“You’re crazy! Can’t we just wait until we get back to your place or something before we do something like this?” Barbara asked. 

Meg shook her head, “And where would the fun in that be? Besides, don’t you still have like, a ton of work to do? So, we have to stay here!” 

Barbara nervously sighed. It wasn’t like she could just up and leave. Plus, she knew if she asked Meg to leave she would just leave her handcuffed to the chair, possibly even all night. Realizing her fate, Barbara sighed again and spread her legs apart. 

“There’s a good girl!” Meg said as she turned on the vibrator. 

She didn’t bother taking off Barbara’s jeans as she brought the vibrator to her crotch. As soon as Barbara felt it touch her she let out a soft moan. Even through several layers of clothes she could feel the power of the vibrator. Barbara could tell it was on one its lower settings and that this was going to be a  _ very _ long night. 

“You want more?” Meg asked. 

Barbara bit her lip as Meg brought the vibrator slightly up and brushed it across the area where her clit was. Meg noticed this and brought the vibrator back to where it was before. 

“I’ll put it back there if you answer me.” Meg said. 

Barbara whimpered and nodded her head. 

Meg responded by turning up the vibration a notch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Yes.” Barbara breathed. 

“Yes… what?” Meg asked. 

“Yes please.” 

“There you go! That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Meg asked as she moved the vibrator back up. 

Barbara gasped. The sensation was a lot more intense than she was anticipating. It wasn’t until that moment that she realized that she hadn’t gotten off all day. That plus the stress of all the work she had to deal with had made her incredibly sensitive. Barbara began grinding her hips against the virbator and moaned a bit louder. 

Meg suddenly moved the vibrator away and Barbara whined as she continued grinding her hips against the air for a few seconds. 

“Why did you stop?” Barbara asked. 

“We can’t have you finishing too quickly!” Meg said. 

“W-Why not?” 

“Because that’s no fun!” Meg said as she looked out the window of Barbara’s office. 

“What are you looking for?” Barbara asked. 

“Just seeing if we have an audience yet.” 

Barbara looked at the time on her computer. It was almost 11 pm. From the times she stayed late before she knew that the nighttime security would be doing a sweep of the building she was in in a couple of minutes. 

“Please don’t wait for that!” Barbara begged, “I-It’ll be bad if they see you here!” 

Meg giggled, “I think the bigger issue is if they catch you masturbating when you’re supposed to be working!” 

With that, Meg ducked underneath Barbara’s desk and worked her way between her legs. As much as Barbara hated this situation. The idea of getting caught masturbating at work turned her on even more. She could feel dampness seeping into her underwear as she unconsciously opened her legs to allow Meg and the vibrator access. Barbara watched the windows as Meg suddenly continued her assault with the vibrator. 

“Oh fuck!” Barbara moaned loudly. 

The vibrator was a lot stronger than it was before. After only a couple of seconds Barbara was already ready to cum. She began bucking her hips wildly against the vibrator and Meg’s hand, making it difficult for her to keep the vibrator in place. 

“Fuck! Meg I’m so close! Just a little more! Fuck!” Barbara cried. 

Meg suddenly pulled the vibrator away once again. 

“Please! Meg! I’m so close!” Barbara begged. 

“No no no. Not yet!” Meg teased. 

“Why not!?” 

Barbara was extremely frustrated. Her need to cum compounded with all of the other stress she had been carrying today. If she wasn’t tied to the chair she would have throttled Meg. Barbara tried to move her hips more and more forward, hoping to get even a moment of pleasure from the vibrator, hoping that would be enough to make her cum. But every time she thought she was finally going to be able to touch the vibrator Meg pulled it just out of reach. 

“I need to cum Meg! Please! I’m begging you!!!” Barbara screamed. 

Then, there was a knock on the door. Barbara clasped her hands over her mouth as she heard jingling of keys on the other side. Her mind raced. She had no idea how she was going to explain her way out of this one. 

The door opened and a middle-aged man peeked his head in the door and asked, “Is everything alright here?” 

“Yep! Everything’s fine!” Barbara said, her hands still over her mouth. 

The security guard looked like he was about to say something but decided not to. He simply gave a quick nod to Barbara and closed the door. 

The moment the door closed Meg thrusted the vibrator against Barbara. 

“Ahh! Fuck! Fuck! God fucking damn it!” Barbara squealed. 

She tried her best to keep her voice down but she wasn’t able to once she started cumming a few moments later. She roughly jerked her hips against the vibrator over and over, trying to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. Meg was kind and held the vibrator against Barbara the whole time she came. Barbara couldn’t help but scream to her heart’s content. She didn’t care if the guards heard her. A part of her even  _ wanted  _ the guards to come and watch her cum. But, the rest of her orgasm went without further interruption. Once Barbara finished she moved the chair back and let Meg climb out. 

Meg stood up and went behind Barbara and freed her from the handcuffs. 

“How was that?” Meg asked. 

Barbara scowled at her. “We almost got caught, you know!” 

“It seems like maybe you  _ liked _ that part of it.” Meg said, half-jokingly. 

Barbara blushed. “M-Maybe! Well, whatever! I have work to get back to.”

“You mean  _ we _ have work to get back to!” Meg corrected. 

“What does that mean?” 

“I wasn’t gonna leave you without helping. When we leave, it’s going to be together!” Meg said. 

Barbara smiled. With Meg’s help, Barbara was confident she wouldn’t be there all night.


	4. Chapter 4

With Meg there to help, Barbara managed to get all of her work done by one in the morning. As much as Barbara wanted to go back with Meg and spend the night with her she was far too tired to fool around again. Plus, she desperately needed a fresh change of clothes. So, Meg and Barbara said their goodbyes and left the Rooster Teeth offices. But, it wasn’t without a few awkward glances from every security guard they passed. When Barbara got into her car her face turned bright red with embarrassment. 

“I can’t fucking believe Meg did that to me! At least it happened at night and not during working hours.” Barbara said to herself as she made her way home. 

The rest of Barbara’s night went by uneventfully. She went home and immediately collapsed into her bed. She set her alarm for 5 am. She was absolutely not looking forward to how tired she knew she was going to be the next day. 

As soon as Barbara closed her eyes it seemed like the next instant her alarm was blaring. Still half-asleep, she lazily got in the shower and proceeded to get ready for another long day at work. She had to be somewhat presentable today since today was mostly meetings. Most of which she was either leading or presenting for. Based on how she was struggling to keep her eyes open as she ate her breakfast it was going to be a very difficult day for Barbara. 

Somehow she managed to not get into a car accident on the way to work and as soon as she walked into the office downed a couple cups of coffee. She then headed into her office once again and started going over the notes for her first meeting of the day. When she got inside she saw a small paper bag sitting on her desk and a note from Meg along with it. Before she looked in the bag she read the note. 

“Hey, I left you a little present to make your day more exciting! Text me when you put it on.” Barbara read aloud. “What is she talking about?” 

Barbara put down the note and looked in the bag. It was a small egg-shaped device with a short cable attached to it. Barbara laughed out loud as soon as she realized what it was. 

“There’s no fucking way I’m wearing a vibrator at work.” Barbara said to herself as she put the vibrator back in the bag. 

She then sent a text to Meg, asking if she was out of her mind. Despite how early it still was Barbara received a reply almost immediately. 

“It’ll help me relax? Fuck that!” Barbara said. “There’s no way I’m wearing it.” She said aloud as she texted those words to Meg. 

The next text was a picture of Barbara sleeping naked in Meg’s bed along with the caption, ‘If you don’t wear it I’ll send this to Trevor.’

“Fuck!” Barbara muttered. She absolutely couldn’t have Trevor seeing that picture. She knew just how jealous he could get and no amount of explaining would stop his imagination from running wild. She was really in a tough spot, but she had no choice. 

“Fine.” Barbara texted back. 

“Yay! Tell me when you put it on!” Meg texted. 

“Of all the days to wear a fucking skirt.” Barbara said to herself as she started putting on the small device. 

She shivered as she felt the cool plastic enter her pussy. Just walking around with it in was going to be uncomfortable enough. Luckily Barbara managed to hide it under her panties and completely out of sight. She took a deep breath before texting Meg that it was in. 

A few seconds later Barbara yelped as she felt the vibrator start going crazy inside of her. The vibrations emanating from it were extremely powerful, almost on par with the dildo vibrator Meg had. 

“How long do I have to keep this in for?” Barbara texted. 

“Until I say you can take it out.” Meg texted. 

“I HAVE MEETINGS TODAY!!!” 

“Whoops. LOL.” Meg texted. 

Barbara threw her phone in her purse and shouted out in anger. She then moaned as the vibrator turned on again. Barbara had no idea how she was going to manage today. If she at least knew when the vibrator would turn off and on she might have been able to plan around that but in this situation there was nothing she could do other than hope she got used to the vibrator at some point and didn’t make a fool of herself in the process. After another minute of buzzing the vibrator stopped and Barbara was able to relax. She had to brace herself against the desk as her legs were already too weak to stand on their own. Wetness had begun seeping into her underwear. Barbara moved herself around her desk and sat down on her chair. She thought of one last thing she could do to possibly save herself from being embarrassed. 

She sent an email to all of her coworkers explaining that she had too much work to do and wouldn’t be able to attend any of the meetings and requested they get pushed to tomorrow. The response Barbara got to that email was about a dozen emails in all caps telling her all of the meetings absolutely had to happen today. Barbara gave an exasperated sigh and tried thinking of other ways she could get out of this. 

“Wait, why don’t I just take it out?” It’s not like Meg will ever know.” Barbara said to herself. 

She reached under her skirt and touched the cord of the vibrator. As soon as she did she suddenly moaned loudly and her knees immediately gave out as the vibrator shook almost violently inside of her. Barbara was lucky she caught herself on her hands before she fully smashed her face into the ground. The vibration continued for a full minute before it stopped. Only at that point was Barbara finally able to stand up. As soon as she did she saw that she had a new text from Meg. 

“I know when you’ll try to take it out. I have to punish you if you try to do that.” Barbara read aloud. 

There was truly no way out of this for Barbara. She looked at the clock. It was almost 8 am. Even though nobody had shown up yet Barbara couldn’t leave and call in sick because that would cause not only her, but everyone else in her department to fall way behind schedule and cost the company a lot of money. The guilt she endured even thinking of that was too much for her to bear. Barbara sighed again and sat at her desk, continuing her preparations for the day. 

There were a handful of interruptions from Meg and the vibrator as Barbara prepared. Most of them didn’t last more than a minute but there was one instance where the vibrations lasted almost five minutes. Although the vibrations weren’t particularly strong in that instance the duration of it drove Barbara crazy. Halfway through the five minutes Barbara began rubbing herself over her skirt, fearing that if she tried touching herself directly Meg would think she was trying it out again. Barbara brought herself right to the edge of orgasm when the vibrating ceased. 

“No! Please! Just a little more!” She begged. 

She tried rubbing herself to completion but it was no use. The vibrator had lowered her sensitivity and her hand on its own brought her no pleasure. Barbara couldn’t work for the next hour as she impatiently waited for the vibration to start up again. But it never did. This was the longest gap between vibrations so far. Barbara became increasingly antsy as time drew closer and closer to her first meeting. She fidgeted furiously, clenching and unclenching her fists as she watched the last few seconds tick away until she had to leave. Just a couple of seconds before she had to leave Barbara received another text from Meg. 

“When you were asleep I looked at your schedule and saw when your meetings were. Have fun!” The text read. 

Barbara felt her heart drop into her stomach. Meg had planned this from the very beginning. As Barbara stood up to head to her first meeting the vibrator started up again. If she had any time to spare she would have finished herself off but since she had waited until the last possible moment to leave she had no choice but to bear with it. Barbara tried taking a step forward and her leg shook like crazy. She tried taking another step, same thing. Barbara took a deep breath and tried to push through it. She forced her legs forward, one after another, her rhythm getting quicker and quicker the more steps she took. But, the vibrations didn’t stop even after Barbara had left her building and was walking across the parking lot. She managed to hold back her moans so far but she couldn’t hold back anymore. If she couldn’t masturbate she had to do  _ something _ else to release her pent up arousal. Barbara looked around her and thankfully there was nobody in her immediate vicinity. 

“Fuck! God fuck yes!” Barbara moaned louder than she intended. 

She thought she saw someone across the parking lot glance in her direction but got inside the building before she could confirm her suspicions. Right as she got inside the vibrator stopped buzzing and not a moment too soon. Barbara was so close to cumming. Another couple of seconds would have set her off for sure. Barbara tried to ignore her pent up arousal and made her way to her first meeting of the day. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Barbara said. 

“Right on time, actually.” Mariel said. 

“Oh, perfect!” Barbara replied. 

“Alright Barbara,” Mariel began, “Would you show us what this idea is you have for RTX?” 

_ Crap _ . Barbara thought to herself. As her mind had become so obsessed with trying to cum before this meeting she had forgotten to gather the things she needed for this meeting. 

“Can you give me one second actually? I need to grab some thi- AH!” 

The vibrator had switched back on as Barbara was speaking, which immediately triggered her orgasm. 

“Barbara, are you okay!?” Mariel asked. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m - FUCK!” 

Barbara braced herself against the desk. She let out whimpers and moans of pleasure as her orgasm continued without an end in sight. She looked up and saw everyone in the room staring right at her. A dozen pairs of eyes all on Barbara as her entire body quivered from her intense orgasm. She tried moving her legs and running out of the room but as soon as she moved her leg an inch she felt it turn to jelly. Barbara collapsed onto the ground as her orgasm became much stronger. 

“Fuck! God damn it! Oh holy fuck!” Barbara moaned. 

Everyone in the room stayed in their seats as their faces turned red. They knew exactly what was happening and didn’t want to intervene. They all hoped Barbara would be done soon and they could get the meeting over with. 

“FUCK! IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!” Barbara screamed. 

She had no idea why it felt so good. This orgasm rivaled the one when Barbara stayed at Meg’s house for the night. She thought of everyone in the room who could hear her and triggered another wave of pleasure that coursed through her body. 

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity for everyone involved, Barbara finally finished cumming. She tried standing up but didn’t have the strength in her legs to do so. She looked up and asked, 

“Can someone help me up?” 

Mariel volunteered and propped Barbra up on her shoulders. 

“Thank you,” Barbara said, “Can you take me to my car, I’m not feeling well.” 

“O-Of course.” Mariel said. 

Everyone who was still in the room resolved to find a way to get the work done without Barbara since she was clearly indisposed. They also didn’t bring up what happened during their meeting. 

“So you’re sure you’ll be alright?” Mariel asked. 

“Yeah, I think so. J-Just had a really bad leg cramp is all. Barbara quickly said as her face turned bright red. 

Mariel didn’t buy that excuse for a moment but really didn’t want to face the reality of having just witnessed one of her closest friends cum right in front of her. 

“Just, rest up and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Mariel said. 

“Will do!” Barbara replied. 

She started her car and began driving. She knew her destination, and it wasn’t her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara drove as fast as she could straight to Meg’s house. Her knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. 

“I can’t believe her! What the fuck was she thinking!?” Barbara shouted to herself as she continued to drive. 

She screamed in anger as traffic held her up. Construction had turned the two-lane road into a one-lane road. There was nothing Barbara could do other than sit there and stew in her own anger at Meg. For a moment on her drive, Barbara thought that maybe she might forgive Meg and actually be able to relax on this stressful drive. However, after Barbara had been sitting in traffic for about ten minutes the vibrator started going off again. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill her!!!” Barbara screamed as she slammed the horn. 

She glanced at the time. It was quarter after ten, which was when Barbara was supposed to start her next meeting. She was so frustrated. As pissed off as she was, Barbara couldn’t help but feel good from the vibrator. This time, the vibration was slightly stronger than it was during her first meeting. Barbara wriggled uncomfortably in her seat as she fought to not feel pleasure. She refused to let Meg win again. Barbara searched all around the car for her phone to try and call Meg but couldn’t find it. That’s when she remembered Mariel putting her purse in the trunk of her car as she walked Barbara to it. She continued wiggling uncomfortably as the vibrations became stronger and stronger over time. 

“Fuck…” Barbara moaned softly. 

The anger was quickly dissipating as the pleasure mounted in her nether regions. Barbara began thrusting her hips forward, trying to grind against  _ something _ . Barbara would have been happy with feeling anything rub against her crotch. Her hips had instinctively thrusted upwards at first, making her hump the air. Barbara had to make a conscious effort to push her hips back down and grind against the car seat instead. She moaned a bit louder. Then, she heard the car behind her honk. 

She snapped her head back up and looked in front of her. She didn’t know when it happened but traffic had started moving again. Not only that but it seemed like the traffic all of a sudden disappeared. The road ahead of Barbara was clear and she floored it. She sped through the city streets and tried to make it to Meg’s house before she came but with each passing second that became more and more difficult. 

The vibrator had begun vibrating much stronger than before. Even by Meg’s standards, this was cruel, Barbara thought to herself. The vibrator had been going non-stop since Barbara was stuck in traffic, and that was at least half an hour ago. She thought back to her meeting schedule and remembered that she was supposed to be in a meeting with all of her bosses. Despite Barbara’s state of extreme arousal, she became angry once again. 

“She is going to fucking pay when I get there - FUCK!” Barbara screamed out in pleasure as the vibrator started going twice as hard as before. 

As angry as Barbara was, she couldn’t hold back her orgasm. She rubbed her pussy against her seat as she came. 

“FUCK! FUCK! I’M CUMMING!!!” Barbara screamed at the top of her lungs. 

The people in the cars around her might have heard Barbara’s screams of pleasure but she didn’t care. Her body was feeling way too good for her to care about anything. In an instant all of Barbara’s stress and anger melted away. She could feel the wet spot that had formed on her jeans but she didn’t care. Barbara was just happy that she didn’t cause an accident from cumming so hard. She looked at the road signs to figure out where she was. In her sexual trance, Barbara didn’t realize she was almost at Meg’s house already. 

Once she remembered where she was Barbara’s anger returned. She knew if she had came that hard during a meeting with her bosses she would have been fired immediately. Barbara was starting to wonder if this was all worth not having Meg send that picture to Trevor. As jealous as he would have been Barbara was feeling more confident that she could just talk to him and explain everything. Hell, he might have even found it hot that Barbara had done sexual stuff with Meg. That definitely seemed like the better alternative compared to what just happened at work. 

Barbara began seething with rage as she pulled into Meg’s driveway. She got out of her car and slammed the door shut and marched to the front door. The vibrator started going again right before she was about to knock. In all of her emotions, Barbara didn’t realize it had shut off at some point. Barbara squirmed where she stood as she waited for the vibrator to stop. But, after waiting for a full minute and remembering the over half an hour she had to just endure she decided to push through it and knock on the door anyway. 

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!” Barbara screamed as she pounded her fist against it. 

She then let out a moan. Her pussy was still sensitive from her recent orgasm. Barbara stood there for another minute as she waited for Meg to answer. After spending the entire time squirming where she stood and moaning Barbara didn’t want to wait any longer and risk having people see her cum again so she tried opening the front door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked again and Barbara was able to hobble her way inside as she fought through the pleasure from the vibrator once again. Thankfully, Barbara was getting more and more used to the vibrations and was able to quickly push past them and head inside. After slamming the door behind her Barbara made her way upstairs as fast as she could. The door to Meg’s bedroom was slightly ajar. 

“What the fuck is wrong with -” Barbara cut herself off as she stormed into the bedroom and saw that Meg was fast asleep. 

The vibrator was still going however. The first thing she did was search the room for what was controlling it so she could finally end her torture. It didn’t take long to find the source of Barbara’s agony. Meg’s phone was resting on a dock charging and it had an app open that seemed to be able to control when the vibrator turned on and how powerful it would be. Next to the phone was a journal with a bunch of times written down along with single digit numbers beside each time. 

“Really? You couldn’t be fucking bothered to do it yourself!? You had to schedule this thing?” Barbara asked a sleeping Meg. 

Barbara grabbed her phone out of the dock and closed the app. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was finally over. Barbara could take this thing out of her and get on with her life. But, as she took the vibrator out of her, Barbara looked over at Meg. The anger returned with a vengeance. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she let Meg get away with this scott-free. A devilish grin spread across Barbara’s face as a plan for revenge took form in her head. 

Meg woke up from her much-needed nap. It wasn’t so much of a nap as it was part two of last night’s sleep as she only managed to get four hours of rest. As soon as she opened her eyes Meg knew something was wrong. She couldn’t move her arms or her legs. She tugged on each of her limbs and realized that she was completely tied to the bed. Not only that, but she was completely naked. Meg definitely remembered going to bed wearing at least her underwear last night. She began to panic. She became worried that maybe somebody had broken into her house and was about to rape her. Her mind began to ease when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Took you long enough to wake up.” Barbara said. 

“Oh, it’s just you Barb.” Meg said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. “Why are you here? And why did you tie me up?” 

“I’m going to have fun with you.” Barbara said as she held up Meg’s phone and tapped the screen. 

Meg then felt something vibrating inside of her pussy, causing her to moan loudly. “Why are you doing this?” Meg asked. 

“Really!? Do you not remember what you put me through this morning!?” 

Meg had to think for a moment before she remembered. “Oh yeah! How did your meetings go, by the way?” 

“You mean meet-ING? Seeing as how I only made it through one before being sent home? Not fucking great, if I’m being perfectly honest. After cumming from the vibrator that’s now inside of you I was sent home! Now, if I’m not outright fired I’m going to be up to my fucking eyeballs in work!” Barbara ranted. 

Meg opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything Barbara turned up the intensity of the vibrator, causing another loud moan to come out instead. Every time Meg tried to speak Barbara turned up the intensity another notch, eliciting another moan from her. Meg writhed on the bed, thrusting her hips up over and over again, her pussy aching to be touched. Barbara smirked as she saw Meg’s arousal oozing out of her. Barbara kept turning the intensity up more and more and laughed as she watched Meg hopelessly, desperately, flail on the bed, moaning incoherently. 

“P-PLEASE!!!” Meg shouted in agony in between moans. 

Barbara laughed, “Not yet! I have to work you to the very edge, like you’ve done to me so many fucking times.” 

Barbara turned the intensity up one more notch and left it at nine out of a possible ten. That seemed to drive Meg the perfect amount of crazy, where she was still feeling intense pleasure without it being painful. Meg was thrusting her hips so hard Barbara swore she was trying ot fuck the air or something. When Meg finally figured out that wasn’t going to help she focused her attention on trying to grind against the bed beneath her. But it was just out of reach. Meg then tried turning her body to the side and even tried to flip over onto her stomach, even if it felt like doing so would cause the ropes to break her wrists and ankles. She tried gritting her teeth and fighting through the pain on her joints but couldn’t will herself to go all the way. Meg returned to her original position and laid there moaning helplessly. 

“Please Barbara! I need to be touched to cum! Please finish me off!” Meg begged.

“Why should I?” Barbara asked.

“I’m sorry! I’m fucking sorry! I shouldn’t have done that to you! Please make me cum!!!” 

“If I make you cum, will you delete that picture of me from everywhere you have it saved?” Barbara asked. 

“Yes! Anything!” 

“You have to wear this out in public the next time you’re out. And  _ I _ get to control it.” Barbara said. 

“Fine! Yes!” Meg said without hesitation. 

Barbara grinned. “Alright, we have a deal.” 

She walked over to the bed, reached over, and lightly brushed her hand across Meg’s pussy. That’s all it took. 

“FUCK!!! I’M CUMMING!!! THANK YOU BARBARA!!! I’M CUMMING SO FUCKING HARD!!!” Meg cried. 

Meg shook the whole bed as she came. Barbara thought for a few seconds that Meg was going to tear the posts of the bed right off the frame. Somehow she didn’t and eventually came down from her orgasm. Only at that point did Barbara turn off the vibrator. 

“Don’t forget our deal.” Barbara said. 

“God damn it…” Meg muttered to herself. 

She had forgotten the deal for a brief moment in her orgasmic haze. Realizing how mean she was to Barbara earlier, Meg knew Barbara would only escalate things from here.


End file.
